Adhesion of bacteria to kidney cells is the first step in the initiation of kidney infections. We now know that this occurs because a protein on the tip of a hair-like extension adheres to a sugar-like receptor on the kidney cells initiating an invasive infection. We thus are using this tip protein to vaccinate the monkeys and prevent disease. We have not been able to produce high enough titers and plan to try a new adjuvant in future vaccines.